As the information era is coming, the security of information has been increasingly recognized, and fingerprints have been widely applied in encryption for security, and information recognition due to the uniqueness of information therein, so the development of fingerprint recognition technologies has also been widely favored.
In the prior art, a fingerprint is recognized in a display device typically by adding infrared light-emitting sub-pixels and fingerprint photosensitive elements to original pixels to recognize the fingerprint, but in such a recognition scheme, light emitted from the infrared light-emitting sub-pixels may be received by a plurality of fingerprint photosensitive elements in a wide range after being reflected, thus resulting in crosstalk to recognition of the fingerprint, which may hinder a valley and a ridge of the fingerprint from being recognized accurately, and thus the information from being verified.
Accordingly it is highly desirable to address how to prevent crosstalk between the light received by the fingerprint photosensitive elements so as to recognize accurately the fingerprint.